Users of mobile devices are increasingly using and depending upon indoor positioning and navigation applications and features. Seamless, accurate and dependable indoor positioning can be difficult to achieve using satellite-based navigation systems when the latter becomes unavailable or sporadically available, such as within enclosed or partly enclosed urban infrastructure and buildings, including hospitals, shopping malls, airports, college buildings, sports arenas and industrial warehouses. Solutions that assist a pedestrian user in planning or navigating a route advance the utility, and ready adoption, of indoor positioning systems.